Hinata's Nightmare
by xxFoxesRcutexx
Summary: what happens when Hinata has a nightmare that is so real? Read to find out!
1. Why?

I changed this from a poem to a story so ya. Also um the Hinata in my story is nothing like in the original Naruto. I do no own Naruto yada yada any way enjoy! Oh also **Bold is what Hinata is thinking. **

* * *

**Hinata's Nightmare**

The sun's piercing rays danced atop a pale milky face. The girl tossed her self away from the light and let a loud groan escape from her lips. The door to her room opened and a boy

entered "Lady Hinata wake up," a stern voice cooed in the girl's ear. "I don't wanna!", Hinata protested clinging to the blanket that covered her shivering body. " I don't care weather

you want to or not your father told me to wake you!", Neji snapped at Hinata. " Well I'm up aren't I? ", Hinata spat back at Neji. Neji glared at Hinata. " Just shut up and get ready to

go, were going to be late to the Hokage's tower if you don't hurry your butt up!", Neji called as he slipped out of Hinata's room just barely missing Hinata's flying pillow. "jerk", Hinata

muttered and turned to face to her window. The sun had already light up Konoha and everyone except Hinata was greeting the sun's warm embrace. Seeing as how she had no

choice Hinata quickly got dressed and bolted out the door and and down Konoha's buzzing streets. As she weaved her way through the streets the reacurring feeling she had had

when she was told her mission and that a certain boy was to accompany her. She could feel her face turn from a pale milky color to a bright red. **Naruto I wonder what's going **

**through your head right now.** Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts as she toppled down the steps to the Hokage's tower. Hinata let out a cold shrill cry as the felt the wind fly

past her. **This actually kind of a cool feeling. I mean the feeling of falling I mean it also means I'm probably going to go to the hospital but to feel the wind fly by, **

**and your breath leaving your lips it's a weird feeling. **Hinata lost feeling in her arms and legs. She could control anything her body was so afraid it could move. As Hinata was

just about to hit the ground she shut her eyes waiting for impact when suddenly she was stopped and thrusted up word. She could feel hands gently wrapped under her back and

knees. Then just as she began to like the feel of falling up. She stopped, but Hinata kept her eyes closed she didn't know what to do she was still shocked from what had just

happened. After a minute or two she finally opened her eyes to see her knight in shinning armor. Then she felt her face turn bright red again. She was in the arms of none other

than her prince Naruto Uzumaki. " N. . Na . . Naruto", Hinata asked partly to hear his voice and because partly she was still stunned with what happened and wanted to know if it

was actually Naruto. " That's my name don't wear it out!" he replied. " hay Hinata" Naruto asked

" y . . y . . Yes Naruto"

"um why are you all red are you sick or something?" he gently placed his hand on her burning face

" NO I"m fine Naruto" **Unless you call being hoplessly in love with you is not a sickness**

just then a low loud grumble shuck Hinata out of thought " sorry I"m hungry" Naruto cried.

Hinata finally jumped out of Naruto's arms. " Um as a sign of my gratitude I want to give you something N . . Naruto" Hinata stuttered

**okay today's the day just remain calm and make it quick okay I can do this**

" Shut your eyes please n-n-naruto" Hinata ordered

Naruto cocked his head but then slowly shut his eyes. Then Hinata knew why she liked him. Not only because of his kind personality, but also because he was mezmorizng. His tan

skin mixed perfectly with his Azure eyes and how his honey hair dangled over his glimmering headband. Or how his body was perfectly portioned. His whiskers also made him look

beautiful. Hinata shifted on her heels then slowly brought her self so close to Naruto she could feel his sweet breath on her lips. Then she slowly leaned closer to Naruto and Pressed

her lips to his. The obviously caught Naruto off guard for his eyes flipped open and his face charred red. But Hinata could not see for she had her eyes closed and was embracing

Naruto. Naruto didn't pull away from Hinata but simply did nothing. He was to surprised to do anything. Slowly Hinata pulled away from Naruto and met his gaping stare.

" I'm sorry Hinata but I'm dating Sasuke and It doesn't feel right to kiss other people sorry" and with that Naruto Disappered.

Hinata shock with pain. What had she done? **Dating Sasuke since when? I feel so stupid he'll probably never talk to me again **

* * *

**AWWW poor Hinata I"m sorry every body who like hinata I love her to so ya :'(**

* * *


	2. Just a dream?

This is the second part of Hinata's Nightmare enjoy.

* * *

Tears built up in the young Hyuuga's eyes. **Why Naruto? Why . . Why?**

Hinata ran she ran past every thing and everyone past the villagers and her friends past her estate and her friends she didn't care where she was going she just had to get away!

Searing Tear Hurtled down Hinata's face. **Naruto I hate you!! **Hinata let out a scream full of anger, or sorrow, and of love. How could she say she hated Naruto she was in love

with him even if he liked Sasuke Hinata knew she would always love Naruto. Finally Hinata stopped running. She wiped her tears and servayed the area she was far from where she

was crushed but her thoughts were so clouded she had no idea where she was. " Hinata?" a familiar voice called. Hinata turned to see Kiba gazing at her. " oh Kiba" Hinata said as she

threw her self to her best friend. She let her tears run wildly down her cheeks. " Oh Kiba how could he do that? " Hinata screamed as Kiba wrapped his arms around her. " It's okay

Hinata I"m here" then he laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry I"ll protect you" he soothed her. But she was crushed not even Kiba could fix that.

**Kiba you've always been there for me how I love you Kiba but I still love Naruto with all my heart I couldn't betray him sorry Kiba. **

On the inside Hinata was having a battle with her feelings for Kiba and her fleeting feelings for Naruto.

" Hinata I love you" Kiba whispered into Hinata's ear.

**NO NO NO NO DON'T LOVE ME KIBA YOU CAN'T LOVE ME!! **

GASP Hinata flew up. huff huff huff Her eyes darted to the side of her bed there stood her clock 12:00am

**It was all a dream? Well at least that means Naruto is mine! IN YOUR FACE SASUKE UCHIHA!!**

"Eep" Hinata squiled at the thought. Well I"m happy it was just a dream. That was such a crappy dream I need to stop eating chocolate before bed.

and with that Hinata rolled over in her bed and fell back to sleep.

" Sleep well Hinata", Kiba whispered from his hiding place as he slipped into the night.

* * *

I know I know crappy ending but whatever. I liked it so there haha! lol :) anyway please review!


End file.
